1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to appliances, and more particularly, to an apparatus and system that is configured to couple together elements of the appliance for simultaneous motion, wherein the elements comprise in one embodiment a wash basket and an agitation device in a vertical-axis washing machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Some appliances such as household washing machines include a cabinet that houses an outer tub for containing wash and rinse water, a perforated wash basket within the tub, and an agitation device within the wash basket. A drive and motor assembly is mounted underneath the stationary outer tub to rotate the basket and the agitation device relative to one another. A pump assembly is also supplied to pump water from the tub to a drain to complete execution of a wash cycle.
The wash basket is utilized to execute centrifugal extraction of the wash and rinse water from the clothing items during spin cycles. The wash basket is rotated at a relatively high rate of rotation in order to cause centrifugal outward movement of the water from the wash basket into the outer tub. After being collected in the outer tub, the water is drained in preparation to initiate another cycle.
A transmission unit coupled to a single drive motor is often used to drive both the agitation device and the wash basket. The transmission is configured to produce high-speed rotation of the wash basket for the spin cycle and, often in a reverse direction of rotation of the drive motor, a slower speed oscillatory output that is transmitted to the agitation device to execute the necessary motion thereof. The oscillatory output is commonly achieved by use of a mechanical movement, which converts the unidirectional rotary motion of the drive motor into an oscillatory output of the agitation device. The mechanical movement necessary is complex in configuration and represents a relatively costly item in the transmission. Examples utilize positively activated clutches and solenoids, which not only require power, but also add cost, design complexity, and may induce reliability and service issues.
There is therefore a need for a drive system that is configured for use in appliance such as washing machines and that are configured to provide outputs that enable the various spin and oscillatory dynamics for the agitation device and the wash basket, but that does so in a less costly, simple, and reliable manner.